New to the Family
by Ginta1
Summary: An old friend of Lynn and Rita's call them up one day, and asks if they could tale care of their son for a year while their overseas. The Louds will learn a lot from this new addition but will also fine out what "The Incident" was
1. Prologue: an old friend, a new face

Sweetie are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, you haven't seen Lynn in years, what if he can't take him in?" A soft voice said with concern. This was Ashley Belmont wife of Austin Belmont and mother of six. She and her husband were discussing who could take care of their youngest son, as she and her husband would be working overseas for the next year.

"I know dear but we don't have much of a choice. All our other kids are busy with college and work right now and can't take the time off, and Sora doesn't trust any babysitter after, the incident. Lynn is our only other option." Austin said as he picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Loud House. At the Loud house, Leni the second oldest child heard the phone ring and picked up with a cheerful greeting. "Hello, Loud House, can I help you?" Austin spoke up "Hi I'm looking for Lynn Loud." "Oh sure, give me one moment and I'll get Lynn for you." Leni put down the phone and called out. "Lynn someone is on the phone for you." "Okay I'm coming Leni." A raspy high pitched voice called from upstairs before racing down the stairs.

Lynn Loud jr, the fifth eldest sister picked up the phone and greeted in the way on fitting of Lynn. "What's up?" "Lynn? Is that you? You sound different?" Austin asked confused at the voice on the other line. "Yes I'm Lynn Loud Jr, who is this?" She asked just as confused as Austin. "Jun-ooooohhhhh, I'm sorry about that, I was trying to reach your dad." Austin said clarifying with a slight chuckle.

"Oh no problem, I'll go get him for you." Lynn said as she put down the phone and went to get her dad. Back at The Belmont house, Ashley was making breakfast for her youngest. "Sweetie, are you up? I made you breakfast." She stood outside her son's door, but there wasn't an answer. She put the food down and left his door, she was still beating herself for letting the incident happen a few months back. She believed it was her fault for what happened to her son at the hands of that vile bitch.

Back in the living room Austin was finally able to get a hold of Lynn Sr. "Lynn it's Austin." Lynn was surprised to hear from his old college buddy. "Austin, it's been so long. How's New York been treating you?" He ask happy to hear from his old college buddy. "I'm doing fine, Ashley and I are climbing up the corporate ladder." Austin said with a hint of melancholy in his tone. "Austin, is everything okay?" Lynn sr. asked, concerned as he heard his friends tone. "Listen Lynn, I know I called you up out of nowhere but me and Ashley are being transferred overseas to help a new branch of the company." He started to explain. "Okay so I'm guessing you need my help with something?" Lynn questioned. "It's my youngest. I was wondering if he could stay with you for a while?" Austin asked with desperation in his voice. "I don't know Austin, I don't know if Rita and the kids would be okay with it. Couldn't you find a babysitter or something?" Lynn asked not feeling right about turning his old friend down.

Austin sighed and explained to Lynn how it would be impossible to find a babysitter for Sora. He explained the incident that happened to Sora a while back, leaving him in critical condition for some time. To say Lynn was shocked would be an understatement, he almost fell back hearing what happened to Austin's son. He understood why Austin asked for the favor, but he still needed to discuss it with his wife. He told Austin he would try to convince her. Lynn hung and made his way back to his room where Rita was still in her Pajamas ready to enjoy her day off.

"So sweetie, who was on the phone?" She asked setting down her pen and notebook. "Well dear, that was my old buddy from college, Austin. We caught up and he asked me for a favor from me." Lynn said looking down on the floor. "Oh dear, I hope everything is okay. What exactly did Austin need?" Lynn went on to explain how Austin and his wife were to be transferred overseas for a year to help out in a new branch of the company they work for, about their son and the fact that they had no one to watch him and the incident he was in a while back. "So Austin asked me if we could take care of him until they get back." Lynn said. Rita would normally object to something like this, but hearing what Lynn was saying, made her think differently and ultimately agreed to it. "But, how are we gonna explain it to the kids?" Rita asked. Lynn assured her that he would explain it to the kids and made his way back to the phone and called Austin back. He assure Austin that he would be able to take in his son. "Thank you so much Lynn. You have no idea how much you're helping us." Austin said as he repeatedly thanked him and hung up to tell his wife the good news.

"Okay, now to tell the kids." He said to himself as he made his way to the living room. He called all his kids down to tell them the news, and they started coming down in order from oldest to youngest. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, and Lisa with Lily in her arms. "Kids, your father and I just got off the phone with an old friend." Rita said as her kids began to sit down. Lori the oldest sister spoke up. "So what did he want?" Lori said in an unamused tone as tapped away on her phone. "Well kids my friend Austin and his wife are being transferred to help their company grow. And well, he asked us to watch his son until they get back." All the kids were silent for a moment until a barrage of questions came from all of them. "Who is he? What's his name? Why does he have to stay here?" Along with so many more questions. Lynn Sr immediately silenced all of the kids and told them everything, minus the incident. It took everyone a little bit to process but that all understood and accepted what was gonna happen. Lincoln, the middle and only male child, spoke up. "So, where is Sora gonna sleep?" "Well son, we were thinking he could stay in your room, if you don't mind?" Lynn Sr. Asked. Lincoln was about to protest but thought it would be fun having another roommate. Though it would be a little cramped in his room. He was still excited nonetheless.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

The Louds were at the airport waiting for Sora's plane to touchdown and were excited to see him, wondering what type of boy he would be. The announcement for the flight Sora came over the speaker and the Louds made their way to the terminal with a banner saying "Welcome Sora" on it. When the plane landed they waited with anticipation. A lone young man walked into the terminal. The boy couldn't have been any older than Lincoln, with Spiky black hair, wearing a black T-shirt with the three Egyptian God monsters from Yugioh on it, and clutching an Umbreon Plushie. He looked extremely scared and slowly made his way to the Louds. "U-u-um, m-m-mr-m-mr.L-L-Loud?" The boy stuttered out. "Yes, and you must be Sora. It's very nice to meet you." Lynn Sr said as he knelt down to to greet and introduce him and his family. "He-he-h-here, da-da-daddy s-said to-to-to give th-this to you." He stuttered as her handed Lynn Sr an envelope. It was a note explaining that Austin and his wife wanted to be with Sora and see Lynn but couldn't find a connecting flight. Included with a note was a check for $20,000. As Lynn and Rita were talking the Loud kids were talking with Sora but he wasn't saying anything. When Lynn Jr put her hand on his shoulder he shot up and ran behind Lynn Sr and Rita.


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Sora

Sora was behind Rita and Lynn Sr. shaking in fear. The Loud kids were stunned and confused, what happened all they did was ask him some questions and he just bolted. "I'm sorry kids, I forgot to mention Sora has a problem with being surrounded." Lynn Sr, said as kneeled down to comfort Sora. "It's okay Sora, I promise, my kids won't hurt you. Can you talk with them for a little bit?" He asked as he tried to get Sora to open up. Sora stepped out from behind Rita and Lynn Sr and spoke up. "H-h-he-he-hello, I-I-i-I'm So-s-so-sora." He said in a quiet tone. As the kids were gearing up for another barrage of questions, Lori spoke up. "Okay guys listen, I know were all excited and wanna ask Sora a million questions each but, I think we should take turns, introduce ourselves and ask one question. So we don't overwhelm him again." The loud kids looked at eachother and agreed with Lori as such she went first. "It's nice to meet you Sora. My name is Lori, I'm the oldest and if you have any questions please come talk with me. Do you mind if I ask how old you are?" She said as she kneeled down and gave Sora a warm smile. "I-i-i-i-I'm-I'm te-t-te-te-ten." Sora said as his shaking became less violent. Lori thanked him for answering his question and before she let Leni introduce herself. Lori told her to ask permission before she hugged Sora. Lori knew Leni was a hugger but she could be oblivious some times and overstep the boundaries of others. Leni agreed and asked Sora if she could hug him. Sora hesitantly said yes and let her hug him. Sora, didn't feel scared by her touch, in fact it felt like when his mom hugged him. Sora knew Leni was someone he could trust and returned her hug. "Oooohhhh thank you so much for the hug Sora. Mind if I, like, ask about your shirt, I've never seen one like it?" Leni said which through Sora for a loop. He thought everyone knew what the Egyptian Gods were. They were the three most powerful cards in all of Yugioh(remember young kid, we all thought the Egyptian gods, the sacred beasts, and the Earthbound Immortals were all ultra powerful creatures when we were young). "Th-th-t-they're, the Egyptian God monsters. O-o-o-Obelisk the Tormentor, S-sl-sl-Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The-the-the Winged Dragon of Ra." He told Leni who looked confused. She didn't know what he was talking about, but, being the ever positive girl she was she told him that was cool and asked to give him another hug. He agreed and the two embraced.

After a long hug it was Luna's turn. She had been taking care of Lincoln as his guardian, so she knew how to deal with Sora's admittedly odd quarks. She sat down and got to eye level with him. "What's up dude, my name is Luna. What type of music are you into?" Sora looked at her, how she moved, how she was sitting. He knew she was telling him it was okay to open up. "U-u-um, I, Like, C-c-Caleb Hayles." Sora said ready to be laughed at since it wasn't someone like Taylor Swift or Nikkie Manaj. He was always ridiculed for his taste in music but he was surprised when Luna spoke up. "That's awesome dude. I haven't heard any of his music but I just might have to now that you told me he's your favorite." Sora was certainly not expecting those words to come out, he felt more at ease knowing he wouldn't be laughed at. When Luna got up it was Luan's turn to introduce herself and she did so in the only way she knew how, a joke. "Hey Sora, wanna know what a Fox's favorite type of god is?" Sora looked confused at Luan's question, then she answered. "An Eg-**YIP**-tian god. Hahaha. Get it?" Everyone aside from Lynn Sr. and Sora groaned at the joke, Lynn Sr. was confused at the question. Something that almost never happened which shocked everyone, Sora however, Sora was laughing his little ten year old butt off. Luan smiled knowing she was able to start off good with Sora. The comedian knew that if at least one person laughed she did her job right. "I hope you laugh are more of my jokes in the future Sora, remember if you ever need a laugh just come to Luan Loud." She said smiling at the chuckling boy. "Th-th-thank you so-so much, fo-for-for that, Luan. I love Foxes, they-th-they're my favorite animal." He said as he calmed down. Up next was Lynn Jr and Sora was shaking again. Before anything Lynn apologized about scaring him, she wasn't aware that he didn't like to be touched without permission. He held no ill will towards Lynn, how could he? It's not like they knew each other beforehand so he told her that it was alright. "Thanks man, I'm Lynn Jr. by the way. So do you play any sports?" Sora shook his head, he wasn't one for sports and he believed a lot of them were dangerous. And, to his credit he was right, plus he had a bad experience with some football players at his old school. Lynn was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't have another Sports fan in the house but eh, she still had Lincoln as her training buddy so that was good. Up next was Lincoln, "Hey there Sora, my name's Lincoln. Looks like we're gonna be roommates for the time you're gonna live with us. So, do you play video games?" Sora's eyes lit up at the question and told Lincoln that he did and that he and his family collected video games how they would always go to local Flea Markets to scope out what games were there. Sora could talk for hours about video games and he was glad Lincoln liked them too.

When he and Lincoln were done talking it was Lucy's turn. Lucy being her usual spooky self greeted Sora from behind, causing him to yelp and jump in Luna's arms. As he was shaking and sobbing, some of the Loud kids looked at Lucy. "Seriously Lucy? You had to do your normal spooky jumpscare greeting?" Lori said scolding her. "I'm sorry, it's a force of habit. I didn't think he would react like that." Lucy said in her monotone voice. "Luce, he jumped up and ran behind mom and dad when I touched him on the shoulder. Did you honestly think something similar wouldn't happen if you did your usual greeting?" Lynn jr. said, making Lucy feel even worse. Lucy walked up to Luna who was comforting a still sobbing Sora. "Sora, I'm very sorry I scared you. Is it possible we could start over?" There was no response from Sora. "Maybe we should get something to eat and then finish up the introductions Bra." Luna suggested. Everyone thought it was a good idea plus Sora must have been hungry after the flight. They looked around the airport until then came to a Burpin' Burger a typical burger joint that seemed like a mixup of McDonalds and Five Guys. Everyone went in and ordered and Sora was the last up. "U-u-um, c-ca-c-can I-I-I-I ha-h-ha-have-," Sora was interrupted by a 20-something man behind him. "T-t-t-today jr!" The man yelled out causing Sora to yelp and duck with his hands on top of his head. He repeatedly said "sorry" which caused the Loud kids to glare at the man. Lori walked up to him and told him in an authoritative voice. "Listen her you jerk, if you don't step away right now I will literally turn you into a human pretzel." The man looked around and saw no one was on his side. He huffed and walked out of the restaurant. Leni got down on her knees and hugged Sora, letting him know that everything was alright and the mean man was gone. She handed him a napkin to dry his tears. When it was all done the cashier said that Sora could take his time. He ordered just a hamburger and some water. "Is that all you want sweetie?" The cashier asked before she punched in the order. "U-u-u-um, do-d-d-do you guys, h-h-have p-peanut butter?" This threw everyone for a loop. "Um, can you give me a moment. I can check with my boss?" She said as she was about to go into the back. Sora shouted "no! It-it's okay! I-i-i-I'll just, t-t-take the hamburger." Sora said as he looked down. Causing the cashier to feel bad, she didn't wanna see the kid so sad so she offered him a small fry on her. He was silent for a second but accepted and said thank you to the lady. The Louds and Sora sat down at a table with Lucy across from him. Lucy thought she should try again with Sora. Before she could open her mouth Sora spoke up. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-so-so-sorry, I-I-I ma-m-made your sisters s-s-sc-scold you." Everyone at the table was shocked. Sora had no reason to apologize yet here he was saying sorry for being scared by Lucy. "You don't have anything to apologize for Sora, I shouldn't have come up behind you. If anything I should be sorry for scaring you. Can you forgive me Sora?" He said to Lucy he'll forgive her if she forgives him. With a small smile she agreed and they both said they were sorry on the count of three to each other. Lucy introduced herself properly and asked Sora if he enjoyed Poetry. Sora said he did but mostly writing it. He couldn't speak the words cause of his stuttering. Lucy thanked him for answering her question and hoped that they could collaborate some time.

Now it was time for the youngest Louds to introduce themselves. Lana went first. "Hi Sora, My name is Lana. I know you said Foxes were you favorite animals but I was wondering do you have anymore favorites?" Sora smiled at Lana and told her all about his favorite animals like Cats, Wolves, Bunnies, and Reptiles, specifically frogs and chameleons. Those last two made Lana squeal with delight. She loved her reptiles and was happy to have another reptile lover in the house. Lola was next up and in her usual princess tone greeted Sora and introduce herself. "Hello Sora, My name is Lola. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a tea party later?" Before Sora could answer Luna interrupted. "I think Sora might wanna get some rest when we get home dudette." But Lola in her typical fashion was about to whine until Sora spoke up. "W-Wha-what t-t-t-type of t-t-tea will you s-s-s-serve?" Lola smile and said she would serve camomile she believed it would help settle his nerves. After Sora thanked Lol for the invitation, it was Lisa's turn for introductions. "Greetingsh fellow Homoshapian I look forward to having intelligent convershashionsh with you ash we get to know each other. My name ish Lisha by the way." The family was about to say something when Sora popped in. "Th-th-thank you, L-l-Lisa. I-I-I hope we c-c-can have intellectual conversations as well."Sora said, trying to sound as intelligent as Lisa. This made Lisa Smile as she finally had someone who might be intelligent like her in the house. Last up was Lily, she was introduced by her mother and immediately took a liking to Sora, she thought he was another brother to play with. Sora said hi back and let her grab his index finger with her hand. After lunch the Louds and Sora got in the car and made their way home. Sora was still a little nervous, but he felt he could trust these people, but it would take some time after, The Incident.


	3. Chapter 2: Settling In

After lunch, Sora and the Louds gathered his luggage and threw it in the of Vanzill. Sora was amazed, he never saw a car like this. Sure he had seem Semis and SUVs but they could only fit at most 4-6 people, this car could hold everyone. Everyone piled into Vanzilla, Sora was sitting in between Luna and Leni, and while he was a bit more comfortable with them, he still couldn't help but breathe hard. Luna saw how Sora was and wanted to help him. "Hey dude, is everything?" Luna asked concerned for him. "I-u-um-um c-c-ca-can we l-l-l-listen to, s-s-so-some m-mu-music?" He asked not breaking his eye contact with his pants. "Daddy, can you turn on the radio. Sora wants to listen to some music." Leni blurted out. "Sure, some music sounds like a good idea. Anything you wanna listen to Sora?" Sora didn't say anything to Lynn Sr. question he just handed a CD to Luna who in turn handed it to her father. Lynn Sr. popped the CD in and hit play. Imagine by John Lennon played and Sora started calming down a little as he closed his eyes and drifted off. "Is her gonna be okay?" Lana asked as she poked her head over the seat. "I think the little dude just has jet lag. He needs some rest especially after the wild meeting we had." Luna said as she rubbed Sora's head.

After half an hour of driving they made it back to the Loud house. Everyone got out of the car and Luna woke Sora up. Sora yawned and stretched as her got out and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Louds, haven't heard from ya all mornin'. I notice ya got a new addition to the Family." The voice came from the Louds next door neighbor. He was an older man, it was . Normally he was annoyed by the Louds as they did a lot to annoy him, but they also did some really nice things for him, like getting him a ticket so he could see his family for Christmas. He had some mixed feelings about the Louds but he knew for the most part they were good kids. "Yes Mr. Groose, this is Sora, he's the son of an old friend and we're gonna be looking after him." Lynn Sr said. Sora walked up and greeted . "H-h-h-he-hello . I-i-it-it's nice t-t-to-to meet you." Sora said as he bowed to him. It was something his mother taught him when greeting. "I see ya got a bit of a stutter there kid. Well it's nice meetin' ya Sora. Trust me when I say, the Louds are chaotic but they're the good kind of chaotic." Sora thanked and went to get his bags from Vanzilla and went into the house.

When Sora walked in he noticed that house was actually a lot cleaner inside than it was outside. He looked around and saw the big TV, he looked behind it to see something. "What are you doing Sora?" Lincoln asked as he walked out of the dining room. "O-o-o-oh, h-h-hi-hi Lincoln. I-I-I'm just s-s-seeing if the-the-the TV has AV-input." Sora said as he continued to pull the TV outward and saw it did have AV ports. Lincoln was confused and asked why he was looking for them. Sora went to one of his bags and show him two of the consoles her brought with him. A Sega Dreamcast and a PlayStation 2. Lincoln was surprised that he had such old consoles. "So you brought some old consoles with you?" Lincoln question. "U-u-u-um-um yes." Sora said thinking he'd be berated for his choice in games. "Hey that's awesome, can I see the games you have for them?" Sora breathed a sigh of relief and showed Lincoln the games he brought. Kingdom Hearts, Persona, Rayman, Jet Set Radio and many more. Lincoln looked at them games and asked Sora if they could play the games later. Sora agreed, but said he was still feeling tired. Lincoln showed him to his room and told him to make himself at home. "Okay Sora, this is gonna be a challenge. These people are odd but they mean well. Mom and Dad trust them so I should as well." Sora thought to himself as he unpacked his clothes. Lynn Sr. and Rita said that they would set up the inflatable mattress but Sora protested. If Lincoln's room was as small as they said it was then the mattress would give them even less room, so he opted to sleep on the floor. It wasn't the first time, before the incident he would have sleepovers with his friends so he'd be fine. All he needed was his pillow and blanket.

After he finished packing he laid down to take a nap. At the same time the Loud kids were having a sibling meeting. "Okay everyone I will now call the sibling meeting to order." Lori said as she banged her shoe on her desk like a gavel. "Okay dudes we need to discuss what happened today, meeting Sora, how he reacted to Lynn touching his shoulder, how he reacted to the man who mocked him." Luna said as she repeated the events that happened today. "Okay, well obviously the guy has a problem with people just randomly touching him." Lynn said still feeling bad. She didn't mean to scare him. "Do you think mom and dad are hiding something about him?" Lucy said in her typical monotone voice. "It does seem like they're hiding something, should we go ask them?" Luan said "I don't know, I mean, I'm all for finding out people's secrets but this might be something Sora needs to admit on his own." Lola said, surprising all the siblings. "Well either way, we should make Sora feel as at home as possible." Leni piped up. "Well, I'll have to help him adjust to school next week. I just hope Chandler decides to grow a conscience for a while and ignores us." Lincoln said voicing his concern. "Alright well I saw Sora unpacking and he's probably taking a nap so, let's let sleep for a bit. I officially declare this sibling meeting over." Lori said as she banged her shoe again to signify the end of the meeting.


	4. Chapter 3: The first seal, broken

After dinner, night had fallen and the loud kids were getting ready for bed. Sora was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when the door opened. Luan had entered the bathroom to clean her teeth. "Whoops, sorry about that Sora. Didn't know someone was in here." Luan said as she stood in the doorway. "O-o-o-oh, I-i-it-it-it's okay L-l-l-l-Luan." Sora said as he moved away from the mirror to let Luan use it. "So, how did you like our dads Lasagna?" She asked as Sora had remained silent throughout dinner. "I-I-I-I-I'm not r-r-re-really a fan of i-i-it-it-Italian food, b-b-b-bu-but it was really good." Sora said as he cleaned out his mouth of the toothpaste. "G-g-g-g-go-good night Luan." Sora said as he left the bathroom. "Night Sora, have pleasant dreams." Luan said as she went to clean her teeth.

"I really should ask for that recipe. That Lasagna was amazing." Sora thought while he went into his and Lincoln's room. "Hey Sora." Lincoln greeted as he was reading one of his Ace Savvy comics. "H-h-h-he-hey Lincoln." Sora said as he laid down and got out a book to read before bed. Lincoln looked over to see what Sora was reading. The book was called "Hello Dolly" by Junji Ito. The cover looked weird but Lincoln decided not to ask. He left Sora to his book while he read his.

10 O' clock rolled around and everyone went to bed. Sora was already asleep, an hour passed by and Sora was tossing and turning in his sheets. "_Useless waste of skin_" a voice cried out. "_You'll never amount to anything!_" Another voice cried out. "_Why don't you do the world a favor and drop dead_!" The last voice shouted. Causing Sora to shoot, sweating and breathing heavily. Sora clutched Nightmare(his Umbreon plushie) tight.

He looked at the time and saw it was 3 in the morning. Sora couldn't go back to sleep, he was too scared that the voices would return. He quietly opened the door and made his way down stairs. He made his way to the couch and turned on the TV. He tried to get him mind away from the nightmare. Half an hour passed by until Leni came down. "Sora? What are you doing up so late." Leni asked rubbing her eyes. Sora didn't answer, he just looked at the floor. Leni may not have been the brightest Loud but she knew a thing or two, and right now Sora was in distress. "Did you have a nightmare sweetie?" Leni asked as she sat next to Sora. Sora nodded his head, that's when Leni gave him a surprise hug. "I know you don't like people touching you without permission, but I think you really need a hug right now."

Normally Sora would freak out, but Leni was someone he felt at ease with. "If you wanna tell me anything I'm all ears." She said rubbing his back. Sora took a deep breath and spoke. "L-l-l-l-l-Leni, do y-y-yo-yo-you think t-th-th-the world would b-b-b-be better if I-I-I-I was dead?" He asked as tears started streaming down the side of his face. Leni looked absolutely shocked. Hearing those words coming from someone so young. "Sora, I want you to listen closely. Never, EVER, say those words ever again. I don't know where you got those thoughts from, but they will always be wrong. You are a beautiful and everyone will love you no matter what. I know I love you." She said as she hugged him tight. As they continued to watch TV they both feel back asleep. Leni had broken a barrier with Sora. He felt comfortable with her, he was glad he was living with the Louds.


	5. Chapter 4: New School, new problems

After having breakfast Sora and Lincoln decided to walk to school. Along the way they met up with Lincoln's friend Clyde. Lincoln introduced them to each other. "So you're from New York?" Clyde asked "y-y-y-yes, I-i-I-I've lived the-th-the-there all my life." Sora said looking directly ahead. As they walked to school Lincoln and Clyde talked about Ace Savvy and Muscle Fish. Sora was reading another one of his Manga, this time he was reading Army of One by Junji Ito.

They made their way to the school and Lincoln and Clyde parted ways as Lincoln needed to bring Sora to Principal Huggins room. Being the new student Sora didn't know anything about the school so he was glad to have someone by his side who did. They made their way to Principal Huggins room where they knocked on the door. "Come in" an older voice said from behind the door. "Principal Huggins, I have Sora here with me, mine and his parents should've let you know of his arrival." Lincoln said opening the door. "Ah yes, thank you for bringing him to my office . If you wouldn't mind waiting outside, I'd like to Speak with Privately." Principal Huggins said. Lincoln nodded as he stepped out of the room.

"Now , your parents told me about your condition and I've relayed the information to your teacher . If you have any problems with anything please come to any of the teachers or me. We will help you in anyway we can." Principal Huggins said as he handed Sora his school ID. "Th-th-th-thank-thank you sir." He said as he took the card from him. "You welcome, now go in to class, the bell will ring soon." Sora walked out and saw Lincoln standing at the side of the door. "So, it looks like you and I will be in the same class. That's cool." Lincoln said as they started walking to 's class. They made it seconds before the bell rang. "Glad to see you again ." said as she noticed the two boys. "And you must be Sora, welcome to Royal Woods elementary. I hope we can make your time here, comfortable." said greeting Sora. "Class, we have a new student who'll be joining us for the next year. Is there anything you'd like to say to the class Sora." She asked turning the class's attention to Sora, who froze up. "U-u-um-um-u-um m-m-m-my-m-my-my-my name is, S-S-So-So-S-So-S-Sora….." he said as he started shaking. saw this and apologized to him. She asked if he wanted to go to the nurse, but Sora refused.

After he stopped shaking he took his seat, unfortunately he wasn't sitting next to Lincoln, he was sitting next to "Girl" Jordan Rosato. She was concerned for Sora after how he reacted. She wanted to make sure he was alright. "Hey Sora is everyth-" before she could finish her sentence, Sora let out an "Eep" and his under his desk. Jordan had touched his shoulder while she was talking. The sound caused everyone to look over and see Sora under his desk. Lincoln rushed over and made sure he was okay. Lincoln I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I-" she tried to apologize but Lincoln cut her off. "It's alright Girl Jordan, you couldn't have known. Sora has a big problem with being touched. Don't apologize, it's an honest mistake." Lincoln said as he opened Sora's backpack and pulled out Nightmare. All the girls in the class awwed when they saw the plushie. Sora grabbed Nightmare and held her tightly. He got out from under the desk and looked at Girl Jordan. "J-j-j-j-j-jo-jor-Jordan, I-i-i-i-i-I'm sorry, f-f-fo-fo-for-for scaring you." Sora said as he shook a little less. Jordan was shocked, he was apologizing for scaring her. If anything she should be apologizing for what she caused. "What? No, no Sora I should be the one apologizing. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you don't like to be touched." Jordan said as she tried to stop Sora from apologizing to her. Sora told her it was okay, just like Lynn there was no way she could've known. Jordan thanked her for accepting her apology and asked him about his plushie. "T-t-thi-th-this is Nightmare. I-i-I've had her since, I-i-i-i-I've had her, s-s-si-sin-since I was really l-l-l-li-lit-li-little. Mom, t-t-to-tol-told me that she, dr-dr-dri-drive away nightmares." He said as he held her tighter. The girls awwed again, it was so cute the way Sora was still comfortable enough to bring a stuffed toy to school with him. And the reason for the name was so sweet.

"u-u-u-um-um ca-can I ask, Wh-w-why-why you're c-c-ca-called "girl" Jordan?" He asked. "Oh well there are two Jordans in the school, me and a Boy Jordan. Everyone does it so people don't get confused." She answered. Just then the lunch bell rang. Everyone made their way to the cafeteria. Sora was sitting at a table by himself drawing in his sketchbook. Listening to music, but it was interrupted by a red haired boy grabbing his book. "Well well well, what have we here? A new student." This was Chandler, the bully of the school. Sora jumped up and tried to get his book back, but Chandler and his crew decided to play a "fun" game of monkey in the middle. This left Sora on the floor crying, which in turn made Chandler and his laughing at Sora.

As Sora kneeled on the floor crying, he heard a sound that was someone smacking into another person. His sketchbook was in front of his face as he stopped crying. He grabbed his book and held it close to him. "Hey you okay man?" Sora looked up to see a few girls. The one who handed his book back was the one who asked the question. "T-th-th-thank you" he said wiping the tears away. "Hey it's cool, the name's Polly Pain, this is Christina, Tabby, Giggles, and Haiku. You're Sora right?" Polly asked. Sora nodded his head as he stood up. "We saw Chandler picking on you, before any of us could get a teacher, Polly decided to take matters into her own hands." Haiku said in a monotone voice, almost like Lucy. "Eh, that jerk had it coming for a long time. Always picking on everyone. About time someone knocked him down a peg." Polly said in a matter of fact tone. "I-i-i-i-i-I'm sorry you h-h-ha-ha-had to ge-g-ge-get involved, in m-m-my-my problem." Sora said looking down. "Hey nothin' ta worry about mate." Tabby said in her cute british accent. This made Sora blush as he had a thing for girls with accents. They asked if he wanted to sit with them and he agreed. That lunch he felt like he was making friends. As the girls talked her continued to sketch, this time of the girls who saved him.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting an old face

After the fiasco in the cafeteria. Sora was a bit more cautious Chandler seemed like a guy who was super petty. The day went by without another hitch, people respected Sora's space, he was able to sit the first gym class out, thanks to the coach. He continued to draw in his book, this picture was a bit more personal. Though he only saw Chandler for about a minute, Sora remembered every single detail about his physical appearance.

He drew a picture of something that could only be looked at with pure malice. It was a picture of Chandler, draw in the most famous or infamous picture ever drawn by Junji Ito the Spiral Man from Uzumaki. "Wow, a lot of people hate Chandler but I don't know to many people would want something like that to happen to him." A monotone voice said behind Sora. It made him jump and he turned to see Haiku behind him. "O-o-oh-oh, h-h-h-he-he-hey Haiku. Y-y-yo-yo-you scared me." He said trying to catch his breath. "I get that a lot. So, you enjoy Junji Ito?" She said as she sat next to Sora. He nodded showing her some of the books he had.

Sora and Haiku continued to talk about Horror and poetry. The last bell rang and everyone got up to go home. On the way Lincoln talked with Sora. He wanted to make sure he was okay, his first day and it was a wild ride. Sora reassured him that he was fine, even making some new friends. When they returned home Lincoln and Sora went up to their room. Sora started playing his DS while Lincoln got on his computer.

He started video chatting with Ronnie-Anne his Half girl half friend. "Hey Lame-O, how are things going over in Royal Woods?" Ronnie-Anne asked "It's going pretty good, Chandler got decked today at Lunch." Lincoln said laughing. "Oh man and I missed it? So, who was the lucky assailant?" She asked with a grin on her face. "Polly Pain, she was helping Sora." Lincoln said. This left Ronnie confused and asked who Sora was. Before Lincoln could answer Sid came into Ronnie-Anne's Room.

"Hey Ronnie, how's it going." The voice belonged to Sid Chang Ronnie-Anne's new friend who moved to Great Lake City a while ago. Sora heard the voice and Spoke up. "Sid?" He said as he brought his head away from his DS. This caught Sid's attention. "Sora?" She said back. Sora came into frame, which made them both squeal. "Sid it really is you." He said while pushing Lincoln out of the way. "Oh my god, Sora it has been way to long since we've seen each other." Sid exclaimed pushing Ronnie-Anne away from the computer. "How have things been with your family?" He asked excited to his best friend again. "They're good, how about yours?" She asked with the same excitement. "Awesome, mom and dad are getting a promotion." He said. Before they could continue, Ronnie-Anne interrupted. "So Sid, you know this guy?" She asked a little ticked that her friend pushed her away from her computer. "Oh Sorry Ronnie-Anne, this is Sora, before I moved to Great Lakes City I lived in New York, I met him at a local Yugioh tournament." She said introducing Ronnie-Anne to Sora. He waved at her going back to his shy, stuttering self. "H-h-h-he-he-hello R-ro-ron-Ronnie-Anne." Sora said confusing Ronnie-Anne. "Um, what happened, you were talking fine with Sid just a few seconds ago?" Ronnie-Anne asked. "I think I may know the reason for that." Lincoln said getting back up on his bed. "Sora and Sid seem to have some history with each other. But you and me are complete strangers in Sora's eyes. He's more comfortable talking to Sid then us at the moment." Lincoln said.

"Hey maybe we should take this Conversation to text Ronnie-Anne? Let these two catch up." Lincoln suggested taking out his phone. Ronnie-Anne agreed and let Sid and Sora alone. "Well looks like we're alone. So, what happened? You've always been so excited to meet new people, even if they hate you." Sid said confused by her old friends actions. Sora went completely silent. His breathing became heavy as he started shaking. "Sora?" Sid asked looking concerned. "Sid, there's something you need to know." He said. He told her what had happened, The Incident, the hospital, all of it. To say Sid was shocked and disgusted would be an understatement. Sora had to beg her not to shout Expletives. He didn't want anyone else knowing. Just remembering the incident it painful for him. Sid calmed down and agreed to not tell anyone about this. "Thank you Sid." He said looking down. "Sure, hey I know what'll cheer you up. How about we Get our game on?" Sid said holding up a deck. "You can get your game on, I prefer to Rev it up!" Sora said as he took out his deck. The next couple of hours were spent dueling each other until the final result came in at five wins each. "Still as good as you were all those years ago." Sid said laughing at the fact that they were still evenly matched. called all the kids down for Dinner. Sora and Sid said their goodbyes and promised to talk and duel again soon.


	7. Chapter 6: Realization

The Loud kids raced downstairs for dinner. While Sora trailed behind, he was thinking of decks to build to absolutely desemate Sid and her Empty Jar deck. He loved his Heroes since it was the only protagonist deck that actually was worth building(You ever notice that? Jayden's deck is literally the only deck that doesn't suck. Yugi has a mishmash of random cards, Yusei relies heavily on traps, Yuma suck, Yuya relies on swarming too much, and Vrains sucks altogether so why should I care. It's crazy). But, he really wanted to try making a new deck. Maybe Fire Fists or Blue-Eyes as he was thinking he sat down at the table in between Lucy and Lynn. "Hey Sora everything okay?" Lynn asked snapping Sora out of his thought bubble. "H-h-huh, o-o-oh-oh Y-ye-yeah. J-j-j-j-just something o-o-o-on-on my mind." Sora answered red from embarrassment. "I saw Chandler harassing you in the cafeteria today, I'm glad my friend Haiku and the others were there to help you." Lucy said in her usual monotone voice.

"Y-y-yo-y-you-you're friends w-wi-wi-with-with Haiku?" Sora asked not surprised they did seem like they were the same. "Yes, she and I started the Young Morticians Club in school. You can join us if you like, Haiku says you enjoy dark things." Lucy explained. "I-i-i-i-I'll-I'll keep that in mind. Um, H-h-ho-how-how do tho-tho-those girls Kn-know each other?" Sora asked causing Lucy, Lynn, Luan, and Luna to turn away. "It's a long story Sora." Lincoln said in a matter of fact tone. "I g-g-g-g-go-got-got nothin be-be-be-better to do." Sora said interested to hear the story. Lincoln they tells Sora about the Sadie Hawkins dance at his school. He didn't wanna go but he was afraid that Ronnie-Anne was gonna ask him, so he avoided her all day and when he got home his sisters asked him about going to the dance. He lied and said Ronnie hadn't asked him out, the girls then got the idea to call up their friends and set him up on four blind dates without talking with the others about it. When his sister told him what they did and Lincoln had to come clean, all the girls could say at that was "it's not our problem". Lincoln ended up having to juggle four separate dates while avoiding Ronnie-Anne, thankfully his friends were there to help him. He came clean to Ronnie-Anne who understood and said she probably would've done the same thing if the roles were reversed.

All Sora could do was sit their with his eyes wide open, he was in disbelief at what he just heard. "O-o-o-o-okay, u-u-um Lincoln, I t-th-thi-thin-think-think you have w-w-w-wh-what-what my family c-c-ca-call-calls, Ultimate Luck. Ca-ca-cause that, could've g-g-g-go-go-gone-gone wrong in s-s-so-so-so many ways." Sora said still in disbelief as to what he just heard, Sure Lincoln lied to his sisters but what they did was worse. Lincoln could've had his reputation in shambles after the girls were done beating him up. "Yeah the girls eventually found out and confronted me. I told them all the truth, thankfully that didn't hate me after that and somehow became friends with each other, though I don't know how that came to be friends with Christina." Lincoln said. The rest of the dinner went like normal and everyone finished and left the table. "Hey Sora, could you come here for a second I wanna ask you something?" Leni asked peeking her head out the door.

Sora nodded and walked into Leni and Lori's room, when he was inside he saw something he never thought he would see. "Do you like it? I saw you watching that show about the card game and saw you really liked the boy in the red jacket so I thought I would make one just for you." Leni said waiting for Sora's reaction. Sora stood there looking at what Leni had made. It was a perfect replica of the Slifer red blazer from Yugioh GX.

Sora let out a loud joyful scream and hugged Leni tight. "Thank you Leni Thank you thank you thank you. Sid is gonna be so jealous of me, even more than when I showed her my original Blue-Eyes card." Sora exclaimed not letting go, Leni didn't mind she hugged him right back. The screaming got the attention of the whole house and they ran up to see Leni and Sora embracing each other. This was a sweet moment, Lori took a pic and sent it to Bobby, who she had been keeping informed about everything.

Sora let go and put on the Blazer, it was a perfect fit. "Oh my god, Leni this is amazing. I really feel like Jayden now." Sora said, surprising the family accept for Lincoln. "Dude, you aren't stuttering anymore." Luna said with excitement." W-w-wha-wha-what, I-I-I-I-I'm not?" Sora said stuttering again. Causing the Louds to groan in disappointment. "Aw man, what happened, he talks fine with Leni but the rest of us he goes back to stuttering?" Lana questioned "That's cause Leni is someone Sora knows now." Lincoln said causing the rest of the family to look on in confusion. "WhatchutalkinboutLink?" Luan asked speaking up from the confused crowd. "I noticed it when Sora talked with Ronnie-Anne and Sid. Sora talked in full sentences when he was talking to Sid but when he talked with Ronnie-Anne he went back to stuttering. That's cause Ronnie-Anne and all of us are strangers to Sora." Lincoln explains. The family looked at each other thinking "but we introduced ourselves to him" that's when Lisa chimed in. "Shweet Einshtein, how could I have been sho blind to the factsh right in front of me. We introushed ourshelves but that doeshn't necesshairly mean we aren't shtill shteangersh to him." The Louds all looked at each other with a realization. Leni had been the only one Who tried to talk with Sora, everyone else was doing their own things. Truth is, they were scared.

When the first met Sora they surrounded him causing him to hide in fear. They didn't want that to happen again so they kept their distance. "Well then why don't we start hanging out with Sora, let him know he can be comfortable around us." Lori suggested causing everyone to turn to her. "Yeah, we can take turns hanging out one on one with Sora so he'll be more comfortable with us." Lynn said excited for the idea. "Would that be okay with you Sora?" Lola asked wanting him to understand that this was his choice. Sora nodded with a smile and all the Loud Children squeed in glee, even Lincoln and Lisa. They were gonna group hug Sora but stopped remembering he doesn't like to be touched. Sora saw and opened his arms wide for a hug, letting the Louds know it was okay. The Louds spared not a single second and hugged him. Sora, felt at peace he knew this was the start to his new life with the Louds. And he couldn't be happier.


	8. Chapter 7: pain

**So, I'm just gonna put this hear, I don't write poetry like at all so if my poem seems cringy I'm sorry. I thought about looking for a poem about pain but nothing really felt like it would work. So I ended up making my own.**

—

Sora was admiring the Blazer Leni had just made for him, he felt like a true Slifer red with it on. As he admired his new jacket Lucy came up to him. "Excuse me Sora?" She said in her monotone voice, causing Sora to jump. He had already gotten use to Lucy scaring him. "O-o-o-o-oh-oh-oh h-h-h-hey Lucy, n-n-ne-need something." Sora asked turning around to face the spooky little girl. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to the burnt bean with me and Haiku tomorrow?" Lucy asked. "Th-the Burnt Bean, w-w-w-w-wh-What's that?" Sora asked back. "It's a coffee shop that have live poetry reading. If you don't wanna come I understand." Lucy said reassuring him that it was all his decisions.

Sora thought about it for a second and agreed. Maybe this could help him, Lucy asked to hug him and he opened his arms. They hugged each other tightly, with Lucy having a slight smile. Lucy went upstairs while Sora went to to play one of his games. He popped in Crash Bandicoot the Wrath of Cortex. Hey got up to Wawa's levels when her heard someone laughing. It didn't sound like Luan or any of the girls. "_Hahahahaha you think you can escape me?"_ A shrill female voice said. Sora's eyes shot wide open, he knew the voice and he started shaking. The voice came from the dining room, against his better judgement he went walked in and saw a black mist. Sora's breathing became shallow, something about this mist was familiar to him. "_Well, never thought you'd see me again did you cutie?"_ The voice said as it moved closer. Sora moved back but the mist kept inching closer to him, until he falls back and the mist starts engulfing him. Sora tried to fight and get away but can't. He is eventually swallowed by the mist.

Back in reality Sora is still in front of the TV with his eyes closed jerking around say no repeatedly. "Bro come on wake up. Sora you gotta wake up." Luna said shaking Sora. Sora shoots awake and scream. "NO GET AWAY FROM ME!" The screaming caused all the Louds to race into the living room to see what was going on. They saw Sora curled up and crying with Luna and Sam over him. "Luna is everything okay?" Lori asked as she kneeled next to Sora. "Me and Sam just came back from a gig and we saw Sora jerking around on the floor, I tried to wake him up but when I did, well, you guys know." Luna explained as Sora calmed down. "Sora is everything okay?" Lori said. Sora shook his head. "Is there anything you wanna talk about?" Again he shook his head. "Okay, why don't you get some sleep, it's been a crazy day and you seem really drained." Lori said as she picked Sora up and brought him to Lincoln's room.

The next day Sora felt a bit better. He Lucy and Haiku were walking to the Burnt Bean, Lucy suggested it would be good for Sora. Lucy and Haiku were talking about Poetry while Sora was just walking. It isn't like he was being excluded, he just wanted to think for a while. They made it to the Burnt Bean, going inside they order a few drinks and listen to some Poetry. Unbeknownst to Lucy and Haiku Sora had signed up to read a Poem he wrote. Sora got up to the mic and cleared his throat.

—

**Pain**

_What is pain? _

_Is pain nerves? _

_Cuts and bruises on the back? NO! _

_Pain is not a physical sight, _

_it's something people deal with their entire life. _

_The pain of loss, _

_the pain of fright,_

_pain is something you try to ignore with all your might_. _Through all the pain you often panic. _

_People on the streets look at you as manic. _

_YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE! You think you know of all my strife? _

_All your words do is cut like a knife. _

_All of this stress, _

_my mind is a mess. _

_You sit there with a smirk, thinking that your plan had worked. _

_To get me to leave this world behind, _

_as you continued to shatter my mind._

_Well, I'm still here you vile witch._

_Go ahead, _

_Tell the judge_

_Tell your lawyer_

_Tell the Jury_

_About your pitch._

_The pain you now behold_

_Is nothing compared what I felt_

_Plus tenfold._

—

Sora stood there with tears in his eyes. The audience applauded him as he walked off the stage and headed for the bathroom. Lucy and Haiku went to check on him, they stood outside the bathroom waiting for Sora to come out. "Sora, that Poem, came from an extremely dark place. I could tell the way you moved your body and how you emphasize certain words." Lucy said as she had tears rolling down her face. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear where that poem came from." Haiku said as she and Lucy brought Sora outside.

The kids are walking through the park while Sora remains silent. They made it to a remote part of the park where no one else was and sat under a tree. There Sora spilled everything, The Incident, his stay at the hospital, his current mental state. Haiku and Lucy didn't show much emotion often but this was completely different. Their emotions were mixing all around, rage, sadness, shock and awe, Sora know what they were gonna say but he can't bring himself to tell a lot of people. The only ones who knew were his family, Rita and Lynn Sr. and the school staff. He asked the girls to please not say anything about it. All he wanted to do was forget that it all happened.

Haiku and Lucy promised that they'd say nothing on the matter. "If you ever feel like darkness is surrounding you, you can come to the young morticians club. You won't have to face you pain alone there." Haiku said and she sat next to Sora. "I-I think I will come by from time to time, thanks girls." Sora said in a complete sentence. "I should've figured you'd trust us after you let us know what happened. Thank you Sora, for letting us know we're now close to you." Lucy said as she sat on Sora's opposite side. All three fell asleep in the park as Sora felt a bit more comfortable with the Louds, and his new friends.


	9. Chapter 8: secrets revealed

Sora was was in the Living room by himself, he was messing around on his computer until he got a video chat notification. He clicked on it and saw all his siblings, he was so happy to see them. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Sora said. "Hey little bro, how's life at your new home?" This question was asked by Franklin, Sora's oldest brother who was studying at Yale for a law degree. "It's, going fine." Sora said hesitantly. He liked the Louds but still it was pretty intimidating being around everyone.

"It's difficult isn't it? I'm sure, especially when dad told us about the Louds." "Seriously 11 kids, I think no one ever told about condoms." Everyone burst out laughing. This was said By Eathen Sora's second oldest brother, and Jill his oldest sister. Eathen was working the MMA Circuit as one of the top Lightweight fighters and Jill was Currently studying architecture in Greece.

"So have you been making any friends." Jill asked in her usual motherly tone. "Yeah, I've made a few, I even ran into an old face." Sora said blushing a little. "Ooooohhhh I know that face." "Yup you met up with your girlfriend again. So how's Sid?" These statements came from the youngest of Sora's older siblings. Yukinari who was deployed overseas and Erma who was studying japanese culture. Sora's face went as red as a tomato when they said that. "Sh-shut up. I don't like Sid that way. She's just a really good friend and my rival." Sora said flustered as his siblings had shit eating grins on their faces.

Just then a high pitched screech came from behind him causing Sora to jump. This caught the attention of the Loud kids who rushed down to see Lola was the culprit. "Lola, what the literal H is the screaming about." Lori said, not happy that her conversation with Bobby was interrupted. "I just heard the best news. Sora, has, a girlfriend." Lola said in excitement. There was a silence giving Lincoln enough time to tell Sora and his siblings to cover their ears. They did so as the girls screeching could violate noise pollution laws.

They all hugged Sora which again caused him to let out an "Eep" and run into the Dining room. While he was trying to get more comfortable with the Louds the sudden hug was a bit too much to handle. The girls realized their mistake and immediately apologized to Sora. "Wh-wh-what is yo-y-y-your p-p-p-people's obsession wi-w-wi-with me and Sid b-b-being together?" Sora said as he peeked behind the wall. "Trust me Sora, you're not the only victim of this. I have to constantly deal with it whenever I'm talking with Ronnie-Anne." Lincoln said letting him know he wasn't alone in this type of thing.

"Oh come on Sora, you like Sid right." Lori said with a grin on her face. "Y-y-y-ye-yeah-yeah, bu-b-b-but I l-l-l-li-like, you gi-g-gi-gi-girls too. D-d-d-doe-does that m-m-m-m-mean I love you t-t-t-t-t-too?" Sora asked countering Lori's question. This went unnoticed by Sora but some of the girls slightly blushed. "But you gotta admit dude, from what Lincoln told us, you two are perfect for each other." Luna said. "Well when you think about it just because they have a few things in common, doesn't necessarily mean they're perfect for each other." Luan said, giving what Luna said some thought. The girls gave up trying to convince Sora, he and Sid were meant to be.

"Hey Sora, can I ask you something?" Luan said before she went up to her room. "Hm? W-w-wh-wh-what can I-I-I-I do for y-y-y-yo-yo-you Luan?" Sora said. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow. Me and some friends are going to hang out in the City for the day." Luan asked seeing that Leni and Lucy had already gained his trust, she wanted to be able to earn his trust. Sora agreed to go with Luan, he didn't admit it but that joke she made, made him like her a bit.

The next day, Sora and Luan made their way to the City where they met up with Benny, Luan's boyfriend and Maggie Luan's best friend. They spent some time in the joke shop Luan part times in, and went to an Occult shop at the request of Maggie. Sora may not have been one for jokes all that much, but the occult Sora was definitely into. One of the decks he built was a deck based around the Spirit board cards. The group of four decided to stop for lunch where they talked.

"So, Luan tells us you come from New York." Benny asked. "I heard New York has some pretty dark places to it." Maggie interjected. Sora Nodded, he wasn't really talking much but he was happy that Luan had such good friends. That's when they heard a group laughing loudly. They all turned to see a group of three girls at the table adjacent to them. Maggie had an angry scowl on her face while Luan and Benny just looked away. Sora was confused about a few things with the Louds but, one thing he did understand, the facial expression of Luan and her friends made one thing very clear. These girls were bullies and it seemed like they enjoy targeting Luan and her friends.

Sora looked at them not with anger but with disappointment, he knew that most bullies were good people just caught up in bad situations. Home lives not that great, abusive people in their lives, maybe they feel inadequate about their own lives/achievements and take it out on others. If most bullies applied themselves, he was sure they'd have more then just a few fair weather friends. "So, who are they and how long have they been bullying you guys?" Sora asked picking at his food. Luan shot her head up to look at Sora. He had barely talked all day and now he was talking in full sentences. "Sora….." was all Luan could think to say. She was shocked, scared, and happy the Sora trusted her enough to talk to her.

"There names are Ashley, Maria, and Destiny. They're the "popular" girls at our school." Maggie said with venom in her voice. "Shallow, pedantic, makes fun of everyone?" Sora asked. Everyone nodded, they got their check and paid so they could get out of there. They left the restaurant but not without being followed.

"Hey Braceface, where ya going?" They heard as they left the restaurant. The group turned to see the three girls had followed them out. "L-look guys we don't want any trouble." Luan said in a shaky tone. "Trouble? Now that's the funniest thing I've heard you say all year Luan." Ashley said as she laughed in Luan's face before pushing her to the ground. Everyone ran to help Luan, while the three girls laughed. Maggie and Benny stayed by her side while Sora walked up to the girls and confronted them. "You three, better leave right now." He said with a growl. "Oh look girls Luan has a little white knight to come to her rescue." Destiny said in a mocking tone.

"I promise, you will not like what I do." Sora said not backing down even though it was three on one. Maggie could see the aura surrounding Sora. It was a black as it could get, this wasn't typical anger, this was pure malice. "Sorry, but I'm not a white knight or a guardian angel. I'm your worst nightmare mare come alive. Now I'm giving you one last chance, walk away, and never harass Luan and her friends ever again." Sora said, his voice low and filled with venom.

The girls just laughed and asked what he was gonna do. Sora smirked, he had heard the words he so desperately wanted them to say. Now he didn't have to hold back. He opened the pouch where he kept his deck and pulled out the card he needed. "It's time we teach these girls a lesson old friend."

The sky grew dark as the wind picked up as Sora began to speak. "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Evelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your power from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this shadow game as I call your name, THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

The wind picked up and is now close to tornado levels as what looks like to be a mechanical Phoenix appears in the sky. It lets out a roar similar to Godzilla, the three girls were starting to shake in fear. "You asked what I was gonna do if you didn't leave Luan alone. Well I'm not gonna do anything, Ra on the other hand. Now, I'm gonna give you girls one more chance, leave now and I'll call back Ra." The three girls said nothing and started running away. Sora saw them run and when they were finally out of sight. Ra left, causing Sora to pass out.

A few hours passed and Sora wakes up in the park Surrounded by Luan, Benny and Maggie. "Hey are you okay Sora?" Luan said as she rubbed his head. "Yeah, I'm fine just used a bit too much energy summoning Ra." Sora said as he closed his eyes. "Luan, what you saw, is something me and my family have hid for years. I think it's best your family knows about this." Luan nodded and the four made their way back to the Loud House. Luan called everyone into the dining room at Sora's request.

Sora sat at the table and told them something that most wouldn't believe even with the video evidence Benny took when Sora summoned Ra. He recalled that everyone in his family has powers. He explained that he can bring fictional characters to life for a time. Jill his eldest sister has Vampire powers. Franklin has the powers of Kyuubi the nine tailed fox, Eathen can split himself into nine different copies, Erma can travel in the shadows, and Yukinari has Technokanesis. The room was completely silent until Lincoln Spoke up. "Wow, that is a lot to take in, but that id so….COOL!" The family was excited to know about this much like Lincoln. "You know I always had a feeling that there was something more to your father than meets the eye. So what powers do your mom and dad have?" Lynn Sr. asked "o-o-o-oh well, m-m-m-mommy c-ca-can walk between o-o-o-o-our realm and the d-d-d-dr-dream world, and d-d-d-dad can, f-f-f-fl-fl-fly." Sora said. "Wow, who would've guessed." Rita said. "Who would've guessed that my old college professors were right about Austin having his head in the clouds." Lynn Sr. said as he, Sora, and Luan all burst out in laughter.

Later that night Sora was asleep and in a dream where he fought against Jayden Yuki from Yugioh GX and won. "Yes yes! I did it, I beat Jayden! Now I'm the king of games!" He shouted. He soon heard clapping coming from behind him. He turned around to see his mother. He was so happy to see her, he ran into her arms. "MOMMY! I miss you so much. How's daddy?" Sora asked as he dig his head into her belly. "My sweet baby boy. I'm so glad you're having fun, your father and I are doing wonderfully. We just got settled in. How are you doing baby? Having fun with the Louds?" Ashley said after she walked with him to a park bench. "They're nice, but some of them are intimidating. I'm trying to get use to them but so far I've only been able to trust 3 of them. I'm sorry mommy." Sora said looking sullen as he looked down at his feet. "Oh sweetie, it's okay, we know it'll take time for you to get use to them, it's only been a week, you'll get there eventually." Ashley said hugging her son in comfort. "Thanks Mommy." Sora said as he and his mother talk about Sora's time in Michigan and for the first night Sora slept without having a dream of the woman.

—

**I know I know, the whole power thing came out of nowhere, but I promise you guys it will be brought up again plus I'm gonna be working on a superhero story soon.**


End file.
